My unexpected mate
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Bella left the Cullen's and fled to Texas where she finds an old friend of the Cullens, Alistair. They immediately gravitate toward eachother as mates. There is only one problem, Alistair is a very dominant and possessive vampire who won't take no for an answer. Will Bella be submissive or will she suffer the heartbreak of being away from her mate? Read and find out.


Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, not me...I wish I did though XD

Remember I love reviews so leave loads of them!

Enjoy my story...

Bella POV

I parked in front of the Cullen mansion, glancing at it every few seconds, building my courage. _Come on Bella, you can do this,_ I cooed to myself. I needed to end it now, leading this on would only hurt all of us in the long run.

I got out of my rusty old truck and dragged my tired feet toward the front entrance. I knew that Alice knew what was coming, that's why they didn't come outside to greet me like they usually do. Here comes the heartbreak...

Excuse me, let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer to be called Bella. I am an 18 year old girl who just finished high school. To be specific, I'm a brunette with long, past my butt, hair that had big curls towards the ends. I am 5'4 and very curvy. I have long legs, nice round ass, DD tits and soft creamy skin. I also have big green eyes that are similar to the color of emerald. My lips are full and red. I think of myself as...HOT!

I met the Cullens at Forks High school. As far I knew, they were clingy, pale freaks with no friends until I met my recent favorite...Edward Cullen. We were drawn toeach other almost instantly. And after dating for about a month, he told me what he was. I was just fine with it. Supernatural things don't scare me because my parents were wolves. The reason I'm not a wolf is because the gene skipped a generation, for which I'm glad.

After dating Edward for about a year, things were getting boring. There was no spark or magic. I craved adventure and Edward wasn't going to be the one who gave it to me. And frankly, his family annoys the crap out if me! I mean, how weird can one family get. Alice, with her weird antic of shopping all the time, Jasper with his creepy statue like figure all of the time,Emmett with her inhuman strength, Rosalie with her self conceited ness, Carlisle with his calmness,Esme wanting to be my mother all of the time and Edward being boring all day every day. I know I should cut them some slack because they are vampires who have been roaming the earth for over 700 years, but come on! Which leads me to where I am right now, in front if the Cullen mansion.

I walked in and wasn't greeted my a happy sight. Actually, the exact opposite; anger and sadness. If vampires could cry, Alice and Esme would be balling. I almost felt bad, but it had to be done.

* * *

I stood awkwardly in the center of the room. I felt Jasper's gift try to change my mind, but I fought it off. "Guys, as you may know, I'm leaving. I can't handle the heartbreak that Forks, Washington has caused me. " They didn't respond, so I kept goin. "Between my parents dying back to back and my best friend turning into a wolf and hating me for hanging with you guys...I just can't. I really can't. Edward," I turned and looked at him, moping on the floor, sadness pouring off him in waves. He glanced up and had the face on that melted me every time. Not this time Eddie-boy.

"I don't love you. Im in Love with who you pretended to be when we first met. And lately, the guy I've been dating is a boring ass prick who has no drive at all. All this time I was pretending that you were the perfect guy that I met in high school. But you're not. We'll be better off as friends." He looked on the verge of crying, but honestly I felt no shame, it felt good to dish out what I have been feeling for many weeks now.

I turned to his family. "I appreciate all of the kind things you have done for me. I really do. I will miss you all. Maybe we can still keep in contact, but from a distance because honestly, looking at you all brings bad memories. " at this, Emmett snapped his head up. "What kind of memories, Bell?" Awww he's using his sweet voice and his name for me. I'm gonna melt. _No Bella stay focused on the task at hand. _I stood firm and intimidating. Well, at least I _thought_ I looked intimidating. "Do I have to remind you about my 18th birthday, when Jasper almost killed me! Or when James set me up by faking that he held my mother hostage and almost turned me into a freakin' vampire! Need I day more Em?!" He held his head down "No Bella, I understand"

"no, you really don't." I paused for a moment before responding again. I just stood there staring at the Cullens. How pathetic! "I got to go before I miss my plane. Don't bother following me, I have the wolves with me and they are ready for a fight." I said that as I was walking out of the door. The part about the plane and the wolves was a lie. I just wanted to get the hell out of that depressing ass house.

* * *

Wanting to leave this retched place, I quickly went home, got my huge box full of cash I was saving for college (looks like 'bye bye' college fund), and packed bag after bag full of all of my belongings.

After saying my final goodbyes to this house by taking all of my belongings, I got in my truck and went on the road. At first, I had no idea where I was heading, then I realized i should just go to the airport.

A/N- Before I post the next chapter, which I promise is gonna be really long, I'm looking for 5 or more reviews...


End file.
